Abaddon Lumo-Mallumo
Lunaii= |-| Real Life= Basic Infomation Name: Abaddon Dark Lumo-Mallumo (Nicknamed: Devil or Dark) Gender: Male District: 6 Age: 15 Alliance: Nobody (However, sister wants to have a alliance with him) Personality Backstory Abaddon was born to Hazel Lumo and Lucifer Mallumo. Before Faith and her brother's birth. Hazel and Lucifer met in a dark alleyway when Hazel was returning from her late job at the small hospital at the district. As Hazel passes him in the alleyway, she notices the blood dripping from Lucifer's arm. Hazel stops and asks whenever he needs help. Lucifer being the nasty, alone soul that he is, just asked her to go away. Hazel being the calm, nice soul that she is did not take this for a answer and calmly persuaded him to let her treat him. After a long time of arguing, Lucifer finally obliged to letting her help. However, he said that he wanted it to happen in secret. And so it did. Lucifer was treated by Hazel and as soon as she was done, Lucifer left in a hurry. It was not to the next night that Hazel passed Lucifer in the same alleyway and guess what. Lucifer's arm was dripping will blood once again. Hazel treated the arm again. It got to the talking and there relationship started. There relationship went on for some time and Hazel become pregnant with Faith and Abaddon. However, the lovely relationship wouldn't last. It was all part of all Lucifer's plan. Lucifer only went out with Hazel so he could make his ex-girlfriend fall in love with him once again. As so as Hazel heard, she dumped him and the ex-girlfriend did't even love him. Hazel died at the birth of Faith and Abaddon and unfortunately Lucifer killed himself because of the depression of love. Faith and Abaddon were both put into a orphanage at a young age however the orphanage couldn't deal with Abaddon's nasty, cruel ways and so Abaddon was thrown out onto the streets. Faith, couldn't live without her brother and left the orphanage. Since then Faith and Abaddon both lived on the streets. Some days they would live in friend's houses, some days on the street, some days they even lived on a train. They had no living family and as there parents weren't married they were given a double-barrelled name. Faith and Abaddon were poor and lived on there home, so sometimes they would have to steal or to be precise Abaddon would steal. Faith was a goody-too-shoes after all. This how they both lived there lives, poor, sick and homeless. At the age of 15, both were reaped to enter the Hunger Games. Faith made a promise to always take care of Abaddon however Abaddon is cruel and replied with a cruel comment. Token Abaddon's Token is a skull necklace. He wears this to show that he is the devil of his district. Weapon Abaddon weapon of choice is a Scythe. He wields it too look cool, and to look threatening. He can also wields it because he has skill with the weapon. However, if the weapon isn't available the next weapon of choice would be a sword. If both aren't available then Abaddon will use any weapon available Strengths Abaddon is good at hand-to-hand combat and is skilled with a variety of weapons. Abaddon is also strong and is good with weights and weight-training. Abaddon is skilled with swimming and climbing. He is good at hiding and moving around in silence which makes him at stealing things. Abaddon is also skilled at making weapon out of a variety of weapons. Weaknesses Unlike his sister, Abaddon cannot camouflage himself nor can he tell which plants are edible. Another skill that he isn't able to do is to tie knots. He couldn't tie a knot to save his life. Without his sister, Abaddon wouldn't even be able to make a shelter. Fear As much as Abaddon would hate to admit it. He does have a fear of his sister death. His sister has always been there to help. Without her, he would be stuck. Howver, Abaddon never ever shows love to Faith but deep down he loves her as a sister. Category:TheGreenMadHatter's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters